The Return of Gossip girl
by sammyjane21xox
Summary: This Story is about the Return of Gossip girl give it a read and I will update as much as i can
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of Gossip girl**

Hello guys I am back from the upper east and I am not Dan Humperfry I know I left you all hanging lose last summer put I am back and ready to cause some trouble, Now I have heard from my Sourses that Blair and Chuck will be or have been to get a divorce Am I right I bet you I am right now that for me and watch out I am back for GOOD xox Gossip girl.

**Blair pov**

I wake up from my long lay in, "Dorota?" I shout sit up.

I pick up my phone and see a blast from the one and Only Gossip girl… wow Dan is back.. I though he was finished with all this and he starts of with me does he hate me that much?

I stand up and get out of bed where is that Maid I called she usually comes running to me when I shout. Great time to get ready and go and Demand why Dan is back to his old tricks…

Someone comes barging through my door and I scream startled I look towards the door and it's the one and only Chuck Bass… the one who hurt me to be with someone else! His adopted sister! My best friend…

_Hello Guys I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of my story please can you R&amp;R and tell me what you think thank you _

_Xox Sammy xox _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Questioning 

I look at Chuck and frown I can't deal with him right now, so I brush past him and get dressed and run downstairs and grab my bag and walk outside, I need to find Dan first I need to know why he has done this..

I pick my phone up and Dial his number he picks up on the first ring.

"Impressive Humphrey, Now meet me at the steps in 20 minutes we have to talk" I put the phone down and walk towards the steps.

I get to the steps and sit down waiting for him when I look up I see him and Jenny walking towards me… now why has he brought his little sister with him and see works with me why isn't she at work?

"Daniel Pleasure, and Jenny why are you not in work?" I look at her

"Your mother told me not to come in today, because you wasn't well…and I have come with Dan because He didn't want to see you on your own." Jenny Smiled.

"And why don't you want to see me on my own Humphrey?" I smirked.

"Look Blair, I saw the Blast from Gossip girl and Hand on heart it wasn't me, I was in Ireland with My Dad then and I didn't have phone single, trust me it isn't me anymore." Dan said frowning.

I look at them both and frown tears flood into my eyes, I don't want to cry in front of theses I can't but it all just comes out. Jenny sits beside me and Pats me on my back.

"Listen Blair, remember you're not the only one who got hurt in this…Dan was Married to Serena They are in the middle of a divorce at the moment, that stuck up bitch as cleared him out of everything even took all his money for his book." Jenny screamed.

"She did what?" I frown.

Dan sit beside me and Held my hand and kissed my fingers.

"Blair, I do love you, when we broke up for you to be with Chuck. I was heartbroken I didn't want it but it made you happy so I went with it, why do you think I got back with Serena to ignore all the pain" Dan said.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Listen Jenny go to work! Tell my Mum I sent you because we can't afford to miss any days with the Fashion show in the next month" I looked at her pleading.

"Okay Blair, and Please Do what's best for yourself, I will make sure everyone runs in tip top shape" Jenny smiled and stood up walking off.

I looked towards Dan and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Gossip girl is back…and I don't care if she takes a picture of us and puts it up…I want to be with you and I am going on with my Divorce." I smile and Cuddle up to him..

An hour as past and I and Dan have been around the shops and we are walking back to my place to tell Chuck everything, I walk into my house and Kiss Dan Softly.

"Listen I will do all the talking because you know what he gets like?" I frown softly.

"Sure thing Blair, but remember if he does anything I won't be sorry for my actions.." Dan said.

I shake my head laughing and walk into the lift pressing the button.


End file.
